THANKS FOR YOUR LOVE
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: Tao menepis kedua tangan Kris yang menyentuhnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju nakas disamping ranjang ia berdiri. Mengambil sebuah gunting yang terletak disana, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Nah, akhir kata thanks for your love. Aku mencintaimu Kris.." Shounen-ai. Angst. Sad. Hurt/Comfort. Slice of Life. OOC. KrisxTao. Taoris. Fantao. Kris. Tao.


**THANKS FOR YOUR LOVE**

**Nieve Cielo**

**Cast :** Wu Yifan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yixing and Other

**Pair: KrisTao**

**Genre:** Shounen-ai. Angst. Sad. Hurt/Comfort. Slice of Life. OOC.

**Oneshoot**

* * *

Kicauan burung mengusik lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah asyik menggelung tubuh tingginya dalam sofa, ia meremat pelan surai halusnya ketika merasakan pusing yang cukup kuat menghantam kepalanya, pusing itu sering datang ketika ia bangun secara tiba-tiba pada pagi hari. Lelaki itu mulai berdecak pelan dan mulai mendudukan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya erat ketika pusing itu kembali datang.

"Kris? Kau sudah bangun?"

Kepala emas itu mendongak ke sumber suara kemudian menganggukan kepala. Tao mendekat, lelaki manis itu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Mau mandi? Setelah mandi kita sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkannya." Tao tersenyum mencoba

menatap kedalam mata abu-abu Kris yang entah kenapa selalu terasa menenangkan bagi lelaki bermata panda ini.

"Aku mandi dulu.." Lirihnya.

Tao dengan sigap mengamit kedua lengan kekar itu, namun baru saja menyentuhnya Kris menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan melepasnya pelan. Yang tinggi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Tao." Suara baritonnya terdengar begitu serak di kedua telinga Tao.

Tao tak bisa menahannya ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil membiarkan Kris berjalan pelan dengan berpegangan pada dinding disebelahnya.

"Akan ku siapkan bajumu.." Tanpa menjawab Kris langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

* * *

Dentingan kecil sendok garpu mewarnai sarapan kedua lelaki beda usia itu, Tao menunda sarapannya hanya untuk memperhatikan Kris ketika lelaki itu terlihat berusaha menyendokan makanannya.

"Kris, biar aku suapi saja.."

"Tidak perlu, kau makan saja aku bisa sendiri." Suara lelaki bergetar, wajahnya nampak berkerut namun kembali masih berusaha menyendokan makanannya, terlihat nasi sudah berceceran mengotori meja makan.

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti malah kau tidak jadi makan, sini biar aku suapi saja." Kembali Tao mencoba meraih sendok dan garpu dalam genggaman Kris, namun sekali lagi Kris mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin disuapi lagi.

"Kris, jangan keras kepala. Sini aku bantu. Kau malah tidak jadi sarapan nanti."

Tao sekali lagi berusaha meraih tangan Kris, namun kali ini Kris menghentaknya dengan cukup kuat. Lelaki itu sempat terkejut, namun ia berusaha menetralkan perasaanya secepat yang ia bisa.

"KUBILANG AKU BISA SENDIRI!" Kris melempar sendok dan garpu yang tadi ia genggam erat, disusul dengan gebrakan meja dengan cukup keras. Wajahnya pias, dadanya naik turun tak teratur dan yang membuat Tao terbelalak adalah setetes likuid bening menetes dari mata abu-abu Kris.

Tao menghela napas pelan, berusaha tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri memutari meja makan, meraih kepala emas itu dan mendekapnya erat dalam dada. Kris masih termenung namun ketika ia mendapatkan kehangatan itu, ia pasrah dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Ma-maaf.." Lelaki bersuarai emas itu terbata. Ia menyakiti Tao-_nya_ lagi.

"Maaf karena aku menyusahkanmu.."

"Hei, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menjadi matamu?" Tao meletakan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kris, mencoba mencari cahaya dalam mata berkabut milik Kris. Namun yang ditatap hanya termenung mencoba meraba wajah Tao, wajah yang sangat ingin ia lihat.

* * *

Seragam berwarna biru dengan aksen batik putih ditengah terlihat pas dibadan lelaki yang tengah terlihat kesusahan menalikan tali sepatunya yang kepanjangan. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat, akhirnya lelaki bermata panda itu bangkit berdiri, menoleh kebelakang memastikan kekasihnya tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengah mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya.

"Kris aku berangkat dulu, nanti Yixing akan mampir sebentar.."

Tak ada jawaban. Tao tersenyum kecil mengira Kris tak mungkin mendengar suaranya karena lagu yang sedang lelaki itu putar.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu.."

Tak sampai semenit Tao meninggalkan rumah mereka, kepala emas itu menunduk meremas mp3 berwarna merah hadiah ulang tahunnya 2 tahun lalu dalam genggamannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak fokus dengan lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Benar apa kata Tao, Yixing datang sekitar 1 jam setelah Tao pergi. Lelaki berjas abu-abu itu langsung duduk disebelah Kris dan merangkulnya tanpa permisi.

"Kris, haus nih aku ambil minum ya?" Kris menambah volume lagu di mp3nya, berusaha tidak peduli pada Yixing yang sudah menginvasi dapurnya.

Yixing membuka kulkas using milik Kris dan Tao, ia tak heran ketika matanya menangkap bagaimana kosongnya kulkas itu. Ia mengambil sebotol air putih dingin dan langsung meneguknya, sembari menatap Kris dari kejauhan. Ia menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela besar di sebelah kirinya angin pada siang hari ini cukup panas membuat siapapun malah untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar. Yixing mendandaskan minumnya ia segera melangkah menuju lelaki yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya masih dengan genggaman erat pada mp3nya sejak satu jam lalu.

Tanpa aba-aba Yixing merebut mp3 itu menekan tombol off kemudian melepar benda itu ke sudut sofa, menimbulkan kernyitan heran pada Kris ketika lelaki sebayanya itu memberikan gelas ke tangan kanannya.

"Minum.."

Bukan melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, Kris malah menyodorkan kembali gelas yang masih terisi air putih dingin yang penuh itu.

"Kris minum dulu.." Yixing kembali menyodorkan gelas itu tepat didepan bibirnya, namun Kris dengan sengaja menyentak gelas itu hingga jatuh dan pecah. Cukup! Yixing masih berusaha meredam amarahnya, Kris tak pernah bisa menerima keadaannya.

"Tao, bekerja untukmu. Dia melakukan segala hal untuk kesembuhan matamu Kris! Namun kau malah seperti ini? Di bahkan tidak mau kubantu sama sekali." Ucapan Yixing melirih diujung kalimat.

"Dia tertekan Kris, tapi kau berkali-kali kau seperti ini. Kau juga sudah berkali-kali menyakitinya dengan berperilaku seperti ini padanya!"

"Kris hati-hati!" Kris bangkit, berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Yixing dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Yixing sempat terpekik lagi, ia sedikit ngeri bila beberapa pecahan kaca gelas itu mengenai kaki Kris.

Wajah Kris tetap datar dan tak peduli, namun untungnya ia tak menginjak sedikitpun kaca yang sudah berserakan itu. Tangan panjangnya berusaha mencari pegangan, namun entah mengapa Yixing hanya terdiam melihatnya tidak sedikitpun berniat membantu.

"Kau tak seharusnya seperti ini Kris, apa kau tak kasihan kepada T-"

"Diam! Pergi saja kau Yixing!" Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara matanya berkaca-kaca, Kris tau Yixing pasti terkejut saat ini namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tujuannya saat ini adalah kamarnya. Dimana tempat itu merupakan tempat yang paling nyaman untuk dirinya.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkanmu Kris.." Yixing berlalu pergi dari rumah itu dan menutup pintu sekeras mungkin. Meninggalkan Kris yang jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

* * *

"Harusnya aku tak bertemu denganmu Tao." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba ketika Tao baru saja masuk kamar mereka. Lelaki itu termenung, berdiri diambang pintu menyaksikan Kris yang memunggunginya menghadap jendela. Tao mulai berjalan pelan tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku." Lirihnya, ia membalikan tubuhnya tepat ketika Tao tinggal selangkah lagi didekatnya, membuat lelaki bermata panda itu mudur beberapa langkah. Tao sudah menduga jika lelaki itu menangis dalam diam. Tao tahu rasa sakit itu, ia juga merasakannya sejak bertemu lelaki ini. Tapi mengapa…

"Apa maksudmu?" Kedua alis Kris berkerut heran mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Aku tanya apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Ulangnya.

"Kau menyalahkanku karena kau buta seperti sekarang ini hah?!" Tao terengah, matanya nyalang menatap wajah rupawan Kris. Ia ikut menangis, airmatanya mengalir tanpa henti, Tao merasa hatinya sangat sesak karena selama ini memendam tangis namun sekaranglah ia rasa tepat untuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Kris terdiam, namun airmata semakin deras menetes dari mata kabutnya. Ia memandang lurus kedepan dimana ia berharap dapat melihat pujaan hatinya namun yang didapat hanya kegelapan.

* * *

_Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat, tak sedetikpun melepasnya, pandangannya angkuh kedepan. Berbeda dengan lelaki disebelahnya yang sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun asal bukan pada orangtua Kris._

_"Nak, dia laki-laki sama sepertimu. Ini salah, apa yang kau harapkan dari dia?"_

_"Kris! Dengar kata Papa dia itu hanya anak supir dirumah kita! Dan kamu Tao, kamu benar-benar tidak menghargai saya. Setelah ayahmu meninggal kami masih mau menampung dan mempekerjakanmu disini, tapi ini balasanmu?"_

_Tao tergagap, ia kebingungan. Ia tahu ini salah, mencintai Kris yang notabene sesama lelaki seperti dia. Dia memang durhaka! Tak tahu diuntung!_

_"Ma-maaf maaf.." Cicit Tao. Melihat hal itu tanpa banyak kata, ia menarik tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya._

_"Kris! Kris! Kembali kau! Kau ingin jadi anak durhaka seperti ini Kris?!"_

"_Selangkah lagi kau melangkah kau bukan lagi anak kami Kris! Kris!"_

_Kris semakin mempercepat langkahnya, menyetop taksi dan bergegas pergi dari kediamannya. Ia memang tak bisa berpikir jernih, namun ia rasa hal ini yang paling tepat ia lakukan. Hujan mengiringi perjalanannya yang entah kemana itu, keduanya terdiam masih terus berpegangan tangan. Hingga ketika mereka berdua terkejut karena taksi yang ditumpanginya oleng, refleks Kris sangat bagus ia sempat memeluk erat tubuh Tao sebelum taksi yang mereka tumpangi tergelicir dan tergulir menabrak pembatas jalan._

* * *

Tao masih menangis, lelaki bersurai legam itu menatap nanar Kris yang sedari tadi berusaha menjangkaunya namun Tao terus berusaha mundur.

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, ini semua salahku Tao kau harus dibenci oleh orangtuaku. Dan sekarang kau harus bekerja keras merawatku! Aku tidak berguna."

Tao menepis kedua tangan Kris yang menyentuhnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju nakas disamping ranjang ia berdiri. Mengambil sebuah gunting yang terletak disana, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Tao?"

"Aku menginginkan satu hal..." Jeda panjang. Namun Kris, masih setia mendengarkannya.

"Kita bisa bersama, tanpa ada yang menghalagi. Kau.. mau kan Kris? Ini tidak sakit kok."

Kris terbelalak, dengan instingnya ia segera maju menggenggam tangan Tao kuat-kuat. Sebelum gunting itu, menusuk tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Lepas Kris! Kau ingin lepas dari penderitaan kan?"

"Tao tenang bukan seperti yang kuinginkan. Hey, dengarkan aku.." Tao meronta, lelaki itu masih berusaha melepaskan tangan kuat Kris dengan cara menghentakannya dengan keras.

"Kau tidak mau? Mungkin aku saja yang harus mati. Kau harus menerima mata ini, agar kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu Kris!"

"Tidak! Tao!"

Kris menubruk tubuh Tao hingga kedua terjatuh dilantai, tak menunggu lama Kris langsung memeluk erat tubuh kurus itu. Tentu saja Tao memberontak ketika Kris dengan susah payah merebut gunting itu dari tangannya.

"Lepas! Kris! Lepasin!"

"Jangan begini Zi.. Kumohon jangan begini.."

Setelah aksi rebut gunting itu yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Kris akhirnya Tao bisa tenang, wajahnya pucat namun datar. Bagaimanapun semua orang tau bahwa lelaki itu sudah diambang batasnya. Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris pelan, bangkit berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

"Tao. Mau kemana?" Panggil Kris lagi.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh.."

Tao hanya tersenyum, langkah gontainya membawanya ke pintu kamar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar. _**Lelah ia sudah lelah..**_

* * *

_"Saya mohon, apa tidak bisa diusahakan secepatnya untuk donor mata itu? Saya akan usahakan berapapun biayanya tapi tolong percepat operasinya dokter.."_

_Tatapan mata itu tidak berhenti menunjukan kekhawatiran, ia ingin ada keajaiban agar Kris dapat kembali melihat dunia, dan Tao bisa kembali melihat senyum Kris melihat lelaki itu menjadi atlet basket profesional dan mengejar impiannya yang sempat tertunda._

_"Bukan begitu. Saya paham dengan kekhawatiran Anda, namun seperti yang Anda ketahui saat ini yang mengantri donor mata sangatlah banyak. Dan sebagaimana Anda tau pendonor mata saat ini sangatlah sedikit saya tidak yakin bahwa Kris bisa segera melakukan operasi. Mungkin, bisa bertahun-tahun menunggu.."_

_Tao lemas seketika, ia sudah berkali-kali menanyakan hal ini kepada sang dokter namun berkali-kali pula ia menelan kekecewaan. Bukan berarti ia tidak percaya pada pihak rumah sakit, Tao percaya sepenuhnya. Ia hanya berharap Kris dapat melakukan operasi mata secepatnya, ia hanya tak ingin melihat Kris terpuruk kembali. Apapun ia lakukan, bekerja mati-matian siang malam, bahkan disaat hari liburpun ia tetap bekerja lembur demi mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi donor mata Kris, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Kris sendirian di rumah namun, semua itu ia lakukan demi Kris. Yaa.. demi Kris._

* * *

Pagi itu, mendung walaupun Kris tak dapat melihatnya namun ia dapat merasakan derasnya angin dingin juga suara gemuruh dilangit, karena lelaki itu tak pernah sekalipun menutup jendela kamarnya bahkan ketika malampun.

" _Sebentar lagi pasti hujan.."_

Kris kembali menyentuh kepalanya, itu sudah hal biasa ketika ia tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya lelaki itu sering menduga bahwa ia pasti punya darah rendah. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan pelan mencari pintu kamar, ia pikir ia harus minta maaf kepada Tao atas keributan yang sudah ia lakukan tadi malam. Setelah termenung semalaman, ia sadar bahwa ia tak boleh seperti ini terus menerus. Ia terlalu banyak menyakiti lelaki manis itu.

"Tao?" Ruang tamu itu gelap, namun tak segelap pandangan Kris yang saat ini tengah meraba-raba dinding mencari keberadaan Tao-_nya_ yang entah kemana itu.

Ia menajamkan pendengaran, ketika mendengar suara kucuran air di dalam kamar mandi. Kris bergegas menuju tempat itu, tidak peduli jika badannya tak sengaja menyenggol barang-barang yang dilewatinya.

"Tao kau didalam?" Kris mulai menggedor pintu, tak ada sahutan didalamnya. Kris menggedor lagi, kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tao?" Lelaki bersurai emas itu, meraih handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Diluar dugaan, pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat pula Kris bergegas masuk, namun kembali terhenti ketika merasakan kakinya tergenang oleh air.

"Tao? Kau dimana? Tolong jawab aku.."

"Aku minta maaf Tao, tolong jangan marah padaku. Jawab aku, Tao?"

Kris berjalan dengan perlahan ia sebenarnya takut tergelincir karena genangan air yang berasal dari kucuran deras air kran yang tidak dimatikan.

Langkahnya terhenti, ketika kepalanya tanpa sengaja terantuk oleh sebuah _benda_ yang menggantung, eh mungkin bukan _benda_ pikirnya. Ia meraba _benda_ yang menggantung itu, ketika ia merasakan jari-jari kecil yang halus pada permukaan tangannya, sebuah telapak kaki. Ia terbelalak, nafasnya tak beraturan.

"_Ini kaki siapa?"_

Seketika kepalanya kembali pening, ia mendongak kembali meraba hingga pangkal paha sosok yang menggantung itu hingga ia terhenti pada kain celana yang dipakai sosok itu.

"Ti-tidak, tidak Tao... Taoo.."

Ia spontan menjerit meminta pertolongan, masih berusaha menahan tubuh Tao dengan cara mengangkat kedua kakinya. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Tao mati seperti ini tidak akan.

"Tao jawab aku Tao? Kau masih disana kan? Kumohon jawab aku kumohon.."

Kris sudah menjerit kesetanan, ia sungguh merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa seperti sekarang. Ia bingung, namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis pilu dan menjerit minta pertolongan sambil memeluk kaki Tao-_nya_ itu. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar siapapun mendengar suaranya. Hingga sedikit kelegaan muncul ketika suara Yixing terdengar.

* * *

_"Hai, Kris bagaimana harimu? Pasti sekarang kau lebih baik. Maafkan aku.. Semua penderitaan ini terjadi karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan, mungkin memang kita seharusnya tidak pernah bertemu. Dari dulu, aku seharusnya tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan, aku terlalu egois karena ingin bahagia bersamamu Kris aku sampai melupakan diriku yang seorang anak supir, tapi ingin bersanding denganmu haha. Jadi karena keegoisanku ini malah kau yang kena kepahitannya ya? Haha.. Tapi aku sudah menebusnya Kris. Bagaimana mataku? Cocok untukmu kan? Aku tau, kau berpikir ini mirip film-film sad ending yang sering kutonton di akhir pekan dulu kan? Tapi.. Aku senang kau bisa melihat lagi Kris. Sekarang kau bisa mengejar impianmu lagi, aku harap kau bahagia.. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba. Dan kumohon, kau harus bangkit kembali seperti Kris yang kukenal dulu.. Kau tau, aku sangat sedih ketika kau tidak pernah tersenyum lagi Kris. Jadi kumohon lagi, kau harus banyak tersenyum ya? Oiya satu lagi, jangan lupa sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah orang tuamu ya? Aku tau kau sangat merindukan mereka. Jangan lupa juga sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk mereka. Nah, akhir kata __**thanks for your love**__. __**Aku mencintaimu Kris..**__"_

Hari ini mendung kembali menggantung, aroma udara diluar entah mengapa sungguh menenangkan bagi lelaki yang masih terduduk di ujung sofa itu dengan jendela terbuka lebar, masih menatap mp3 merah favoritnya. Menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang masih terasa asing, sejak beberapa hari kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Ia bangkit menuju nakas di sisi kiri ranjangnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya tengah mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, ia kembali tidur meringkuk pada sofa usang di sudut kamarnya itu, memutar rekaman yang ada di mp3nya kembali hanya untuk mendengar suara lembut yang sangat ia rindukan itu sambil menggenggam erat gunting ditangan kanannya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Hallo, N balik lagi dengan FF Kristao. Ini masih permulaan, N minta review dan favoritnya ya agar bisa semangat buat FF Kristao lagi. N juga lagi kangen nih sama Kristao hehe. Sebenarnya N kurang pede dengan FF yang N buat, tapi sekarang N masih berusaha biar tetap pede. Terima kasih yang udah mampir buat baca. Jangan lupa review dan favoritnya._

_Sekian._


End file.
